The invention relates to a punching head. The invention furthermore relates to a machining tool and a machining device.
In the sense of the invention a “machining tool” is especially a deep-drawing and/or punching and/or metal-forming tool for use in a press or similar machining devices. Machining tools of this type are known and are used in the production of workpieces in the form of components for motor vehicle bodies.
Fundamentally these machining tools are also known with punching heads or devices which are located in the tool and which are used for attaching nuts or nut-like components. Nuts in the sense of the invention are especially punch nuts and/or rivet nuts and/or insert nuts. Nut-like components in the sense of the invention are nuts, but also these components with a polygonal or cylindrical body and especially also those in which the axial length of the component body is smaller than the maximum diameter of this body. Nut-like components in this sense are also sliding or guide bushings with bushing bodies made similarly to the bodies of punch or insert nuts, but with an opening without a thread.
In the sense of the invention a “punching head” is defined as a device with which insertion (joining) and anchoring of fasteners, for example bolts or nuts or bolt-like or nut-like components, for example threaded bolts, unthreaded bolts, punch nuts, rivet nuts, insert nuts or sleeves is possible.
The object of the invention is to devise a machining tool which with high operating reliability with respect to at least one punching head which offers simplified execution and also improves freedom of configuration with respect to arrangement and orientation of the punching head.